


To Mourn

by RoamingRoman



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character is dealing with death, Grief/Mourning, I can't write but its cool, Other, church is a thing, idk what this is but now I'm sad, its sad, nonreligious character is having to handle stuff, she sad y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingRoman/pseuds/RoamingRoman
Summary: After watching four of her friends die, Killian has to confront her feelings.Hey so I can't really write, but I would like to get better so I just went for it.So this is focused on my Half-orc fighter in a D&D campaign who's recently had lots of deaths in the group. She's a big dummy and she doesn't know how to handle emotions but she would like to try.Uhhhhh thanks for reading though.





	To Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being kinda poetry but idk.

 Her church is a place of celebration.

A place of drunken cheers and warm laughter.

Her altar's a table surrounded by friendly faces.

Her prayer, the drinking song being echoed around the tavern. A joyful exclamation into the night.

 

But tonight she's not in her church.

This church is quiet.

The silence echoes through her, reverberates through her chest until she freezes in place.

This place is cold and unfamiliar and unfeeling, but she will see this through.

 

She kneels before the solitary altar, and recites a prayer she's never spoken.

She begs for their forgiveness. 

"I should've moved faster, Shouldn't have stopped, Should've stopped you."

She begs the gods to let them rest in peace.

"They deserved better, let them have it now."

She promises to be better for those she serves now.

"I will succeed for them where I failed for you."

She promises to remember.

"Kharr, Velic, Dav, and Octavia."

 

She let's the sorrow and regret wash over her, fill her, and drown her.

And for the first time, she lets it go.

The pain of loss begins to be replaced with the warmth of love for her companions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
